Mortal Kombat XI
by BloodletterQ
Summary: A year has passed since Cassie Cage defeated Shinnok yet the realms still face the threat of war. Raiden has become a scourge the other realms shall soon fear. With Earthrealm and Outworld weakened, forces take advantage of this chaos. Others fear that Armageddon is near... Written in the screenplay format.
1. Chapter 1: Raiden

SERIES OF SHOTS - EVENTS FROM PREVIOUS MORTAL KOMBATS

RAIDEN (V.O.)

For years I have been the defender of Earthrealm. I nearly lost my realm to the Mortal Kombat tournaments until I ended Shao Kahn's reign. I thought my realm was safe but the Fallen Elder God Shinnok began his war on Earthrealm once again and I needed a new champion after losing Liu Kang who was a son to me. Little would I expect Johnny Cage to prove himself the new hero. Kombat did not seize and Shinnok would once again be freed. He corrupted the Jinsei, only to be stopped by Cassandra Cage, daughter of Johnny and Sonya Blade. I purified the Jinsei using much of my energy. It was only as I thought I would die that I gained a new insight...

INT. NETHERREALM THRONE ROOM

Raiden, now in dark garments, meets with the new rulers of the Netherrealm.

RAIDEN

For too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we defeated our enemies, but we've exacted no retribution, demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue? More senseless violence! As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown, no quarter given!

From his satchel, Raiden takes out Shinnok's head and tosses it to the ground, still alive.

RAIDEN (CONT'D)

Shinnok was an Elder God, impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death.

The Thunder God lifts his arm and teleports out of the throne room. We cut to the new rulers of Earthrealm approaching the fallen god's head, LIU KANG and KITANA still as revenants.

KITANA

What do you make of this my lord?

LIU KANG

The Thunder God is a fool to challenge me. I have bested Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. If he was to have fallen at Onaga's power then perhaps that is what we seek?

KITANA

All for your glory. How do you intend to gain the Dragon King's might?

LIU KANG

You mock my strength Kitana? Onaga is no match for me milady.

KITANA

Of that I am certain, yet the Dragon King's power would do you well against the Thunder God. With Quan Chi dead though, how shall our forces traverse the realms?

LIU KANG

That is not of concern. We have an ally.

HAVIK enters the throne room, kneeling to the fallen lords.

KITANA

So the Cleric of Chaos kneels before us...

HAVIK

It is true Empress Kitana, I have learned Quan Chi's magics to traverse the realms for us to engage our war.

LIU KANG

Very well Havik. You are dismissed.

HAVIK

An honor, my lord.

HAVIK leaves the throne room with a grin on his face.

KITANA

I suggest that we first conquer Earthrealm. It is still ripe from Lord Shinnok's wounding of the Jinsei.

LIU KANG

I will heed your advice, Empress Kitana.

EXT. KOTAL KAHN'S THRONE - DAY

SUPERIMPOSE: Chapter 1: Raiden

KOTAL KAHN sits on his throne with ERRON BLACK and SHIRO, an albino Tigrar Shokan, at either side. CASSIE CAGE, her team of TAKEDA, JACQUI BRIGGS, KUNG JIN, and their founder JOHNNY CAGE approach.

KOTAL KAHN

You would approach me after your realm strikes us?

CASSIE CAGE

Kotal Kahn, Shinnok has been defeated once again.

JOHNNY CAGE

It's over Kotal Kahn. The good guys won. Shinnok is dead.

Erron Black rolls his eyes.

KOTAL KAHN

Yet the Elder God still lives.

Johnny has a baffled expression.

CASSIE CAGE

We need to talk. We don't want another Outworld Invasion and you're certainly not getting an Earthrealm Invasion.

KOTAL KAHN

Perhaps I was acting too brash. I have only done what your Thunder God wouldn't. Had the Cryomancer not bested us, then perhaps our realms would be at war again. How am I to know you're not allies of D'vorah?

JOHNNY CAGE

You're just gonna make it worse and then we're gonna have to have another Mortal Kombat. Is that what you want? Both of our realms are still recovering from the Elder God. Cassie here squashed Ladybug and Sonya's got her under custody along with Kano.

KOTAL KAHN

I will not wager my greatest warriors in a pointless war. Our realms have already lost many of our warriors. Ermac's souls grow unstable, Reptile is more suited for stealth than Kombat, and Ferra is the brute for another rider.

CASSIE CAGE

I know Kung Jin violated the Reiko accords, but you forgave us. We're not D'vorah's friends either. We've got D'vorah taken care of too.

KOTAL KAHN

As Kahn, I will not heed deception. I am aware that now that Shinnok has been defeated, we should avoid further warfare for the time being. I still cannot trust your realm as Kahn of Outworld. For now, we are at peace. Know if Outworld is threatened and you are of suspect, we are enemies.

CASSIE CAGE

It's a shame it has to be like that but what can you say?

Thunder is heard.

CASSIE CAGE (CONT'D)

(Shocked)

So much for making peace!

Shiro glares at Cassie.

SHIRO

Traitor! The Thunder God ambushes us!

ERRON BLACK

Raiden would have shown his hide by now, Shiro. It could be that Edenian fop.

JOHNNY CAGE

The cowboy speaks!

CASSIE CAGE

Move out everyone!

The Cages' team runs out into the battlefield.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Kombat time!

JOHNNY CAGE

Seriously? You dad really does have no humor.

EXT. RUINS OF SHAO KAHN'S FORTRESS- DAY

Raiden teleports into the field with JAX, HOTARU, and guardsmen of Seido.

JAX

You sure 'bout this?

HOTARU

If you intend to see your daughter safe, then you will obey your lord.

JAX

(under his breath)

Control freak.

They rush out and into kombat with the Kahn's forces. Much blood is shed but then one of Johnny Cage's force balls nearly lands in the Thunder God's face. The actor appears before Raiden.

JOHNNY CAGE

No. Freaking. Way. When did you decide black and red were the new white and blue?

RAIDEN

This is not a time for jokes Johnny Cage. Earthrealm is in danger.

JOHNNY CAGE

You gotta be kidding me Rai-dude. We were just making peace with Kotal Kahn after D'vorah done mucked up.

RAIDEN

You cannot make peace with Outworld.

JOHNNY CAGE

Oh come on! You're just going to piss off Kotal Kahn and start a war again. We don't need any more Mortal Kombats.

RAIDEN

Perhaps you really are a fool. It pains me to think such thoughts...

JOHNNY CAGE

Are you out of your mind? You're seriously going to get us involved in another war against Outworld? This one's going to be pointless!

RAIDEN

I'm afraid that this is where our paths diverge. My policy has changed. I will no longer see that Earthrealm is threatened.

JOHNNY CAGE

What the hell has come over you!

Raiden and Johnny Cage fight. The former emerges as the victor.

RAIDEN

You have dissappointed me Johnny Cage.

JOHNNY CAGE

(Weakened)

No. I won't let our realms fight again...

RAIDEN

I am sorry it has come to be this way.

Johnny Cage struggles and Cassie runs over to her father as the battle continues.

CASSIE CAGE

What the fuck do you think you're doing?

JOHNNY CAGE

(Weaker)

Pumpkin... don't give up...

Cassie Cage cradles her father in her arms as he lays dying.

CASSIE CAGE

(Crying)

Dad, don't go. I love you. You beat Shinnok long before I ever thought I could...

JOHNNY CAGE

(Still weak)

I love you too... You'll kick ass...

Johnny Cage dies.

CASSIE CAGE

Raiden, you really are full of bullshit! How many champions are you going to kill?

RAIDEN

Don't cross me Cassandra Cage. You may not forgive me for killing your father but let it serve as a warning. I am no longer the Thunder God you once knew.

CASSIE CAGE

This is not what I signed up for! Did my mother issue the order to attack Outworld?

RAIDEN

Your mother thought you were in danger. Do you not know who serves the Kahn?

CASSIE CAGE

Mom sent us here to make peace! She wouldn't issue an ambush against the Kahn.

RAIDEN

Back down.

Cassie Cage gets her green glow.

CASSIE CAGE

(Angry)

Too bad I've got green energy now. This will be for dad!

RAIDEN

So be it. You will submit!

They fight. Once again Raiden emerges victorious and Hotaru enters the scene.

RAIDEN (CONT'D)

Hotaru, She must go to Seido to control her power. I never anticipated her to gain control over the glow.

HOTARU

At your command Lord Raiden.

Hotaru knocks Cassie out with his elbow and drags her through a portal Raiden conjures.

RAIDEN

Perhaps in Seido she will learn to control her powers and her temper/

The scene cuts to the fighting as Jacqui is in shock that her father is fighting against those she's trying to make peace with.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Dad? What are you doing? We're just trying to reestablish the Reiko accords.

JAX

Honey, I don't know what's going on but what matters is that you're safe.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Doesn't Raiden want there to be peace?

JAX

He thinks he's doing it for the greater good. I may have stood at his side before on some matters but not this time. We need to go home.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Sorry dad, but I'm not going home. This is our mess.

JAX

No it's not. It's all our faults. I'm sure Cassie'll take care of things.

JACQUI BRIGGS

I survived Liu Kang! You know, the winner of a Mortal Kombat!

JAX

I beat his zombie ass so listen Jacqui. I know you're grown up and all but this battle's over. I guess I can't stop you so I'll bite the bullet again. Cage got you in this mess so he's gonna get you out of it. It's because I love you that I don't want you involved in another war with Outworld. It got me killed last time and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, so my one order is that you don't die. I'm heading for that portal before things get real. You stay safe.

JACQUI BRIGGS

I love you dad.

They hug.

JAX

Love you too hun. Briggs out.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Yeah, Briggs out.

Jax hurries for the portal.

INT. KOTAL KAHN'S THRONE ROOM

Raiden teleports into the palace where Kotal Kahn's entourage awaits.

RAIDEN

Surrender Kotal Kahn. We will no longer stand idle.

KOTAL KAHN

Yet we have not attacked your realm.

RAIDEN

You would side with Shinnok!

KOTAL KAHN

Would you not have done the same?

RAIDEN

I once sought Quan Chi's assistance against Shao Kahn only for the sorcerer to have claimed my defenders.

Raiden readies lightning only for REPTILE to come out of hiding and attack.

REPTILE

You have failed in that aspect Raiden!

The Thunder God zaps Reptile to the point that his head comes off.

RAIDEN

Now do you understand?

KOTAL KAHN

You are no defender of Earthrealm Raiden. I will fight you to my last breath.

SHIRO

Kotal Kahn, shall I kombat the Thunder God?

KOTAL KAHN

This is my battle. Fall back Shiro.

Shiro bows to the Kahn and leaves the throne room. Erron Black follows.

RAIDEN

I was wrong to leave kombat in the hands of mortals. You too were known as a god. I am sure you would understand.

KOTAL KAHN

Yet you are a god who has abandoned his people. I will fight on behalf of Outworld!

RAIDEN

So be it.

Kombat begins between Raiden and Kotal Kahn. Once again Raiden overwhelms Kotal Kahn. The Thunder God prepares to finish the Osh-Tekk only to be blasted by a surge of wind as FUJIN materializes.

RAIDEN (CONT'D)

Fujin!

FUJIN

What has come over you Raiden?

RAIDEN

I am only doing my job as Defender of Earthrealm.

FUJIN

Shao Kahn too was once a defender of Outworld. You already slew two of your champions as Shao Kahn killed Onaga.

RAIDEN

Do not compare me to the konqueror Fujin!

FUJIN

You go too far Raiden! The kamidogu controlled you once. I will become the new defender of Earthrealm if I must!

RAIDEN

Know your place Fujin.

Raiden uses his Torpedo on Fujin who flies away. The thunder god finds himself within the courtyard of the Kahn's palace as Fujin enters his kombat stance.

EXT. KOTAL KAHN'S PALACE COURTYARD- DAY

The two gods fight amidst a storm they conjured. Once again Raiden overpowers Fujin.

FUJIN

Mortals may not be trusted Raiden, but I will defend them from where you could not. You have become as fearsome a foe as Shao Kahn.

RAIDEN

Fujin, you'll never understand.

FUJIN

Yet you never listen to your people. Earthrealm is my responsibility. Kotal Kahn is unforgiving, but I shall atone for your transaction.

Fujin dissappears and heads for the battlefield.

RAIDEN

It is a shame it has come to this, Fujin. These kombats shall come to an end.

Raiden looks in the distance towards mountains as the storm clears. Once again he teleports.

EXT. OUTWORLD VILLAGE RUINS- EVENING

Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda set up camp in the middle of the village. Kung Jin enters with some food he has hunted.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Guess being some common thug really did help us.

KUNG JIN

Hey now, let's not go there.

TAKEDA

Come on guys, we need to return to General Blade and report.

KUNG JIN

Great idea Tak. How are we gonna get there.

Jacqui shrugs and MUMBLES "I don't know."

JACQUI BRIGGS

(Sarcastic)

Yay, fresh meat Jin.

TAKEDA

I thought you Shaolin monks didn't eat meat.

KUNG JIN

Well, I'm a survivalist. I used to be a thief, remember?

JACQUI BRIGGS

Do you even know if that's safe to eat?

KUNG JIN

Records say so.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Didn't know you could read.

TAKEDA

Jack, it's alright. We're gonna get Cass back. She's a fighter. Jin, you saw her fighting Shinnok, right?

KUNG JIN

She kicked ass.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Like father, like daughter. Ever since we went to that cage match, she's been afraid of not living up to her name.

TAKEDA

We all have issues with Havik.

KUNG JIN

Have-what?

JACQUI BRIGGS

Let's not go there.

TAKEDA

We'd all rather forget him.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Wish we had some marshmallows.

KUNG JIN

Now don't you two lovebirds go singing love songs.

TAKEDA & JACQUI BRIGGS

Shut up Jin!

Fujin descends.

KUNG JIN

Lord Fujin.

JACQUI BRIGGS

That shut Robin Hood up.

FUJIN

Jacqueline Briggs, Takahashi Takeda, Kung Jin.

TAKEDA

Do you know him?

KUNG JIN

He's Lord Fujin. Think of him as Raiden's second fiddle.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Now why didn't he help us when the revenants were attacking us?

TAKEDA

You could treat him with a little more respect you know rather than second fiddle.

FUJIN

Jacqueline Briggs, I remained with your father in the Netherrealm and helped him escape. Ever since Raiden purified the Jinsei, he has been corrupted by its poisoning. Now Raiden intends to begin a war across the realms. He has already gained Seido as an ally. I fear that he intends to betray them once they claim Outworld?

TAKEDA

Is he serious? He might just start Armageddon.

FUJIN

You are correct Takahashi Takeda. While Shinnok can come to no harm, we have its new rulers as a threat- Liu Kang and Kitana.

JACQUI BRIGGS

So the revenants still aren't free.

FUJIN

I fear that Havik also maintains control over them. He has replaced Quan Chi as sorcerer of the Netherrealm.

TAKEDA

What? I thought Hanzo toasted that freak.

KUNG JIN

He's a revenant too?

JACQUI BRIGGS

Does he still have any blood magic?

FUJIN

I fear he still lives and has access to that blood magic. Jacqueline Briggs, you must be careful that the Cleric does not try to control you.

TAKEDA

Nothing to be afraid of Jacqui. I'm gonna handle that bastard

JACQUI BRIGGS

What if he has Cassie?

FUJIN

He doesn't have her. She was captured by Seido forces so that she can train her glow.

KUNG JIN

Isn't that the Orderrealm?

FUJIN

That is true Kung Jin.

KUNG JIN

Take me there! I'm going to rescue her.

FUJIN

You do not understand. I cannot find a way to Seido but at least let me accompany you to a portal leading to Earthrealm. It is there that you can gather a force to invade the realm. It would be unwise as they are currently allies of my fallen friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Cassie Cage

INT. SEIDO PRISON - DAY

SUPERIMPOSE: Chapter II: Cassie Cage

Two Seido guardsmen are escorting a handcuffed Cassie Cage led by Hotaru. Cassie looks on and sees a familiar head impaled on a naginata.

CASSIE CAGE

(Weary)

Uncle Jax?

She gets a closer look as she passes by.

CASSIE CAGE (CONT'D)

Nah. Guess these people aren't going to miss him.

HOTARU

Silence. You will learn to curb your power.

CASSIE CAGE

Dude, I kicked Shinnok's bony ass. I don't need no training.

HOTARU

That mouth of yours will get you killed in Seido.

CASSIE CAGE

Ugh. Party pooper.

Two guardsmen open up a cell and toss her in it. Then they take her possessions. Hotaru locks the cell as the guards walk away.

HOTARU

Get your rest child, training begins tomorrow.

He walks away. Time passes as Cassie Cage gets bored and annoyed.

CASSIE CAGE

Think, Cassie. Think! I really need my team now. I think I can kick Raiden's ass... I think I can make peace with Kotal Kahn... I think mom's gonna kick my ass when I get home...

A guards comes in, removing her helmet to show that she is Jacqui.

CASSIE CAGE (CONT'D)

Jacqui!

JACQUI BRIGGS

Hey girl. 'Sup?

CASSIE CAGE

How'd those dorks let you through?

JACQUI BRIGGS

We'll talk once we haul ass.

Jacqui lets her friend out of her cell and they run into a dead end. Jacqui conjures a portal.

JACQUI BRIGGS (CONT'D)

Just get in the portal!

Seido guardsmen come in and Jacqui jumps into the portal.

CASSIE CAGE

I got some cosplayers' asses to kick! Do you even know where that portal's gonna take us? Later!

Cassie runs off and into a storage room to reclaim her weapons and her bubblegum which she pops.

CASSIE CAGE (CONT'D)

Was missing that sweet taste.

Hotaru enters.

CASSIE CAGE (CONT'D)

Fuck me.

HOTARU

Cassandra Cage! You do not know your strength.

CASSIE CAGE

And who might you be?

HOTARU

That is of no matter. You are to master your power if you are to defeat Onaga.

CASSIE CAGE

I'm not staying pal.

HOTARU

Lord Raiden demands it!

CASSIE CAGE

Time someone got that pole out your ass.

HOTARU

You will yield!

They fight and Cassandra tosses the Seido guard into one of his cells.

CASSIE CAGE

You got caged. Literally.

EXT- STREETS OF SEIDO - NIGHT

A SIREN goes off and Cassie makes a break for it. She comes upon a shadow priest calling a portal and tackles him.

INT- NETHERREALM THRONE

Cassie Cage removes the cloak and sees that Havik is the one she tackled.

CASSIE CAGE

Hole. Lee. Fuck.

HAVIK

Ah, Cassandra Cage, a pleasure.

CASSIE CAGE

You're supposed to be dead.

HAVIK

What is death to a Cleric of Chaos?

CASSIE CAGE

You're gonna get messed up even more than you already are, you sick freak!

Havik casts a spell and dissapears in a bloody mess.

CASSIE CAGE (CONT'D)

I wasn't done kicking your ass!

She is choking and blinded. Visions of a smoky and shadowy figure near her. Her glow saves her as she sees a vision of her father and opens her eyes to see NOOB-SMOKE.

CASSIE CAGE (CONT'D)

Smoke?

NOOB-SMOKE

We are neither Smoke nor Enenra. We are Noob-Smoke.

Noob-Smoke's eyes glow a red familiar to Cassie Cage.

CASSIE CAGE

Lame name. You're the freak's puppet, are you?

NOOB-SMOKE

We serve Chaos!

They fight and Cassie bests the abomination that is Noob-Smoke. She tries to leave the Netherrealm.

CASSIE CAGE

Knew it. I'm gonna tell Uncle Jax smoking kills when I get back home.

INT. SPECIAL FORCES BASE

SUPERIMPOSE: Meanwhile... at Special Forces HQ... SONYA BLADE is pacing while talking into her phone with Jax.

SONYA

You mean my daughter's missing?

JAX

I'm sorry Sonya. I couldn't save Cage either. Raiden's gone cuckoo.

SONYA

You can't be making this up!

JAX

I thought he knew what you were doing. I didn't know you sent them to make peace with Kotal Kahn!

SONYA

I told you were Jacqui was going!

JAX

I was only expecting Cass to go with her father! I know they're grown but these Outworld wars need to stop.

SONYA

I wish they would to. I'm going to relay to the other defenders not to trust Raiden.

JAX

Briggs out.

Sonya puts her cellphone into her pocket. SCORPION, or rather Hanzo Hasashi is waiting.

SONYA

(Disgusted)

You're gonna get your chance to clean up your mess. If you let any harm come to my daughter, I will kill you. Got it?

SCORPION

(Remorseful)

I was a fool, General Blade. I was once loyal to Quan Chi. D'vorah is my responsibility.

SONYA BLADE

(Angry)

Damn right she is! You've served him longer than the rest of our allies, so tell me what you know about his magic! I wanted him dead as much as you did but killing our prisoner? We would have saved others from the fate you, Jax, and Sub-Zero had. Liu Kang and Kitana wouldn't even be running that hellhole!

SCORPION

I lost myself to the Scorpion although that cannot atone for my sin. It is but a blight. I was the Scorpion for longer than Sub-Zero and you comrade were enslaved.

Let me venture into the Netherrealm and retrieve your daughter.

SONYA

I don't like you. Get my daughter back and then get out of my face.

They step out into the hallway, Sonya glares at him with contempt. Eventually they reach the portal.

SONYA (CONT'D)

Get over there.

Scorpion steps into the portal.

EXT. NETHERREALM

A large fireball descends upon Cassie Cage. She is tackled by none other than SAREENA.

CASSIE CAGE

And who are you?

SAREENA

An ally of SF.

Cassie examines the demoness and notices that she holds the holy sword DATUSHA.

CASSIE CAGE

Sorry, I've had it with you dorks for one day. I don't know who you are and I don't care.

DATUSHA

This one is tainted.

CASSIE CAGE

Who said that?

SAREENA

I trust you know of Havik.

CASSIE CAGE

I was gonna say the same thing.

Sareena SCREAMs in pain as Datusha burns her hand. She drops the sword and some of her demonic nature shows.

CASSIE CAGE (CONT'D)

Knew it was too good to be true.

SAREENA

Datusha senses evil in you!

Sareena lashes out at Cassie and they fight. After kombat, the demoness is exhausted.

CASSIE CAGE

Get up. Get-get-g-get down! I thought I was done with Havik's blood curse.

SAREENA

That sword is our way out of the Netherrealm. Perhaps it's him that it seeks.

CASSIE CAGE

Listen lady, don't blackmail me into giving you that talking sword.

SAREENA

With Datusha, I believe that we can slay Havik for good.

Cassie Cage tosses the sword back at Sareena.

CASSIE CAGE

Fine, have your sword back. Do that again and you can say goodbye to your sword and your ass.

Datusha glows and Noob-Smoke reappears.

SAREENA

Bi-Han!

NOOB-SMOKE

That man was dead long ago.

Scorpion's kunai impales the abomination as he is pulled back.

SCORPION (O.S.)

Get over here!

SAREENA

Hanzo! What brings you here?

SCORPION

This is my kombat. Escape into the portal!

Sareena and Cassie run in the direction of the portal.

CASSIE CAGE

Let's go!

SAREENA

I'm staying with Scorpion!

SCORPION

Cassandra, you mother awaits. Hurry before the portal closes!

Cassie looks back and forth. Sareena makes the final decision as she pushes Cassie into it.

INT. SPECIAL FORCES BASE

Cassie falls through the portal and Sonya hugs her daughter.

CASSIE CAGE

I thought you were gonna give me fifty.

SONYA

(Concerned)

Cassie!

CASSIE CAGE

Mom, didn't know you could drop that professional act. I'm sorry I couldn't bring dad back. Master Hanzo wouldn't rejoin us. Stuck with this chick that has some white streak in her hair fighting some shadow.

INT. SONYA'S OFFICE

CASSIE CAGE

Mom, I never thought you'd find time to get comfortable.

SONYA

Well, I can't be busy all the time. I was hoping the war would end but Raiden had to fuck things up. Cass, I'm sorry I've been a hard ass.

Sonya starts crying and Cassie hugs her.

CASSIE CAGE

Didn't know you could cry.

SONYA

It's been so long since I could be your mother.

CASSIE CAGE

I know that mom. It's the first time in a while that I feel like you're my mother. I'd hate to ruin our mother-daughter bonding time but this is serious- Havik is back.

SONYA

Son of a bitch...

SIRENS go off and gunshots are heard outside the door. The women run out and see Special Forces fighting against the Red Dragon. Also fighting against SF are KANO and D'VORAH.

CASSIE CAGE

D'vorah!

SONYA

Kano!

KANO

'Ello my lovelies.

SONYA

You son of a bitch! I should have killed you when I had the chance?

KANO

But then you wouldn't see your precious baby girl now, would you "Mommy Dearest?"

CASSIE CAGE

Well guess what you scumbag? "Mommy Dearest" ain't gonna hold back this time.

SONYA

Cassie, you take on D'Vorah. I've got this son of a bitch.

D'VORAH

This One will enjoy feasting on you.

CASSIE CAGE

Not today, Ladybug!

Kano screams as he is sawed in two by his son WAYNE's chainsaw-arm.

D'VORAH

You have arrived Wayne.

Cassie snickers at his name.

SONYA

Not now.

WAYNE

Sorry to crash your party pops, but you're always taking the ladies from me.

CASSIE CAGE

Kano had a kid? At least he's taken care of. Nobody's gonna miss him.

D'VORAH

Let us feast upon these two.

CASSIE CAGE

You're gonna get squashed you POSes! Bring it on!

D'VORAH

This one wants no part of this bloodshed.

D'vorah flies out of the headquarters and Sonya runs after her.

CASSIE CAGE

Coward!

SONYA

D'vorah is mine!

Sonya hurries after D'vorah.

CASSIE CAGE

So, mom leaves me to the chainsaw-crazy spawn of her worst enemy. Great.

WAYNE

Well, aren't you lovely?

CASSIE CAGE

Sorry, but you're not my type. Killing your dad is so not a trait a woman wants.

WAYNE

Thought I'd do it just to get closer to you!

CASSIE CAGE

Oh it's one KJ!

They fight and Cassie again wears Wayne out.

WAYNE

(Weakly)

Uncle.

CASSIE CAGE

You've got to be kidding me. This is Kano's son? Just who would want to screw around with Kano anyway.

Cassie walks off, chewing her bubblegum as two MILITARY POLICE, one being female, comes for Wayne.

WAYNE

The hell you want?

The military police turns into a middle-aged SHANG TSUNG.

WAYNE (CONT'D)

What news does Lord Daegon bring us?

SHANG TSUNG

Patience. You will know at the conclave.

The female MP's disguise burns off to reveal that she is NIKKI, Shang Tsung's apprentice and another acolyte of Chaos.

NIKKI

Hush now. You don't want SF to arrest us.

Nikki once again conjures her disguise, including one for Wayne.

EXT. OUTWORLD VILLAGE RUINS- NIGHT

The remainder of Cassie's team, now joined by Fujin, are still waiting at camp. Jacqui receives word from Cassie. Kung Jin is meditating.

CASSIE CAGE

Hey Jacqui. Thanks for getting me out of that jail.

JACQUI BRIGGS

What jail?

CASSIE CAGE

Seriously?

Kung Jin stops meditating.

CASSIE CAGE (CONT'D)

Jacqui, what do you mean about not freeing me from that prison?

JACQUI BRIGGS

We haven't seen you since that battle. We've been stuck in Outworld ever since Raiden went loco.

CASSIE CAGE

I'm back at SF headquarters. The Red Dragon attacked and D'vorah's been let out of her cage.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Cassie? Where did they go?

CASSIE CAGE (O.S.)

I don't know.

TAKEDA

My dad's been after them ever since you beat Shinnok. Supposedly they're trying to bring Armageddon.

KUNG JIN

The Armageddon?

JACQUI BRIGGS

Yeah Jin.

CASSIE CAGE (O.S.)

Great. Just great. First we've got Raiden going haywire, next we've got Havik running about, and now we've got to deal with some guys trying to end the world. Jacqui, is Takeda there? He seems to think something's up.

Jacqui hands her communication device to Takeda.

TAKEDA

Yo.

CASSIE CAGE

Hey, what's up? Did I say something.

TAKEDA

I heard about the Red Dragon. My father's back on his mission to hunt them down. You ladies don't mind if I go off after them?

CASSIE CAGE

How are you gonna go after them if you guys are stuck in Outworld?

TAKEDA

Well, once we get back to Outworld. I have a bone to pick with them.

He hands it back to Jacqui.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Sending my boyfriend off?

CASSIE CAGE

We need all the info we can get.

JACQUI BRIGGS

I know. I'm just worried with that freak running loose. You did forget who trained him, did you? I'm not letting you turn Takeda into Scorpion 2.0.

TAKEDA

Ladies, I'm gonna be fine. I've been pretty pissed off before with my dad. I'll be back once I take care of business with my dad. Lster Cass.

JACQUI BRIGGS

Love ya.

CASSIE CAGE

Love ya too. Cage out.

KUNG JIN

Tick tock lesbos. Takeda's getting jealous!

CASSIE CAGE

Punch Jin for me Jacqui. It's an order.

Jacqui punches Jin.

KUNG JIN

Owww!

JACQUI BRIGGS

Jerk.


End file.
